Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an instrument of minimally invasive surgery and, more particularly, to a trocar set.
Related Art
In modern surgery, a trocar, instead of a surgical knife, can be used to cut an opening on a human body for a doctor to perform an operation such as burning or cutting an internal tissue by medical instruments such as an optical fiber, an endoscope, or a laser. By way of the operations, wounds caused by the operation are smaller, pains patients feel are less, time for patients' lying in bed and rest after operations is shorter, and scars are smaller. Due to the small wounds and quick recoveries, the kind of operations is called minimally invasive surgery.
A trocar is a combination of a cutlery and a trocar set. The trocar set includes a long tube. The cutlery is fixed in the trocar set along the long tube. After the cutlery is used to cut an opening on a human body, the cutlery is removed from the long tube of the trocar set. Next, surgical instruments such as an optical fiber, an endoscope, or a laser can be inserted into the human body along the long tube to perform operations such as burning or cutting tissues.
During an operation stage, the length of the trocar set outside the human body is longer than that inside the human body. During either an instrument inserting stage or the operation stage, it is easily happened that the medical professionals have physical contact with the trocar set outside the human body. As a result of the trocar set being contacted, the wound may be enlarged, and patients may have greater pain intensity.